


Tats & Tea

by The Girl Who Waited (butafunnygirl)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butafunnygirl/pseuds/The%20Girl%20Who%20Waited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with your tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tats & Tea

You were in line, waiting and ready to order your tea at Starbucks, when a voice said from behind you, “Woah, cool tattoo.” A phrase you didn’t hear very often, because it was behind your ear. But you loved it.

A cluster of Smash Bros symbols: the mystery box, the star, and the mushroom that made you change sizes. A throwback to your childhood, dominating every kid in your neighborhood at the Mario games. Plus…it was the entry into your gaming love. The thing that made you…well, you.

The voice was British, and when you turned, you smiled. He was cute. “Thanks. I don’t really hear that often. Most people ask what it is before attempting to call it cool.” You grinned and he chuckled.

“Well, I know what they are. Mario things. Nintendo, I guess.” The barista behind the counter cleared their throat and you spun, an apologetic look on your face. “Can I get a pumpkin spice tea, please?”

“Make it two.” The guy behind you said, sliding a ten on the counter. “If you don’t mind sitting and drinking it with me.” He added, and you smiled, because he was such a dork. A cute dork, of course.

“Yeah, I’d love to.” You replied, a blush creeping to your cheeks.

“What are the names on here?”

“Mario and Peach.” The Brit said before you could get in your name.

The barista’s eyes rolled as they made change for the guy, and he nudged you as you two sat at a table by the window, waiting for tea.

And the conversation started with video games. It didn’t take long for Gavin, as you learned his name actually was, to admit that he played video games for a living with a company called Rooster Teeth. Which rang a bell only because you recently sent them an application. You mentioned that to Gavin.

“What?! I’ll tell Burnie he’s got to hire you! You’re awesome.”

You chuckled. “Oh, no, you don’t have to–”

“Peach and Mario.” The barista called out as bored as possible, and Gavin immediately jumped to go grab the cups, returning in seconds.

“Princess.” He offered you yours, and you took it, the smell making you feel as at home as ever.

“I was saying, don’t put word in for me. You barely know me.”

“But you seem cool. Besides, you working for Rooster Teeth gives me a chance to get to know you. And that way, I’ll get to see your pretty face every day.” He grinned at you.

“You’re a nerd, Mario. But thanks.”

“Happy to be of service, Princess Peach.”


End file.
